


True love

by heyghouls



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anger, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Spoilers, True Love, ryan has a crush on shane, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyghouls/pseuds/heyghouls
Summary: Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say,Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face.There's no one quite like you, you push all my buttons down, but I know life would suck without you.At the same time, I wanna hug you, I wanna wrap my hands around your neck.You're an asshole but I love youAnd you make me so mad, I ask myselfWhy I'm still here, or where could I goYou're the only love I've ever knownBut I hate you, I really hate youSo much I think it must beTrue love, true love.





	True love

 

Based on the newest episode of Buzzfeed unsolved * **SPOILER ALERT***

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Shane and Ryan were out hunting the famous Mothman, in West Virginia as a part of their Supernatural series. It was a lovely little town, who definitely used this man of myth to attract tourist, more specifically, _the boys._  

 “ Oh, Thank you.”

Ryan opened the door for Shane and let him walked first. If you asked him why he did that he would say it's a habit of letting Shane walk first in haunted locations. Nothing more than that, but in reality, Ryan just really liked to check his best friend out. That's right, Ryan believer Bergara was head over heels in love with Shane skeptic Madej.

“ Wow, this is so cozy. You would hardly find places like that in L.A.”

“ Enjoy it while it last buddy. This is a one-time thing” 

Ryan shook his head at his friend negativity and sat down in front of him.

“Well Hello, gentleman, what can I get you today?”

They both smiled at the lady.

“Would it be possible for us to have the specialMothmann pizza? We heard such amazing things and we can't make the trip here without having at least a couple of slices. Ryan stated.”

“ Absolutely! Can I start you guys off with anything to drink?”

“Actually, yes, please. I'll have a Pepsi and he will have a coke with no ice.”

The waitress nodded and Ryan turned to Shane.

“How did you know I was gonna order that?”

Shane rolled his eyes at the obvious.

“Because I know you, and that's what you always have when we get pizza. I pay attention you know.”

Ryan was glad Shane looked down at his phone after that cause he was blushing like crazy.

They chatted a bit about the upcoming season, new gears and the possibilities of the Mothman being real.

“I mean you guys are basically the same height, so it could be a possibility that he exists. He could be your cousin for all you know.”

“Ryan that doesn't make any sense. That's like saying trolls are a real thing because you are as small as them.”

“I'm average height god damn it! When will you let that go?!”

“When you grow an inch or two. Shane added with a wink.”

“Gentleman, your pizza arrives.”

“ Oh, snap!”

“That's amazing! It almost looks too good to be eaten.”

 The lady giggled. 

“ _Bon appetit,_ and may I just say, you guys remind me of my late husband. Always bickering about something. You sound just like an old married couple.”

Shane and Ryan looked at each other.

“Oh, no we are not together. Just friends.”

It hurt Ryan the way he had to say, _friends._

“ Oh my, my apologies. I just assumed ... well, I'll leave you men to it.”

“Why do people keep assuming that we are together?”

Shane shrugged.

“ I don't know man. I find it quite amusing. I'm clearly out of your league.”

Ryan chocked on his pizza.

“I'm sorry if anything I'm out of your league.”

“You wish you were, my friend.”

  _friend_

“Stop saying that. We are more like enemies if anything.”

“ Well you know what they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. “

“Shut up, Shane.”

Ryan smiled and looked up at Shane, surprised to see his friend already looking at him. Neither of them said anything and Ryan was beginning to be nervous. He couldn't quite distinguish the look on Shane's face. It had like no emotions, yet so many at once. He kept eating without taking his eyes off the man in front of him.

“dude what? Do I have something on my face?”

“Actually, you do.”

Ryan furrowed his brow and brought a hand to his face.

“ What is it?”

“The look of a man who's about to lose another investigation.”

Ryan burst out laughing, getting looks from people in the restaurant.

“Gosh, you are so annoying. I swear I want to strangle you sometimes.”

“Oh, you love it,  _baby.”_

Ryan smiled at the guy sitting in front of him and took another bite of his pizza.

_Sadly, Yes, Yes I do._

Shane was a lot of things and he pushed Ryan's buttons almost every single day. But that's what Ryan loved about Shane. They wouldn't be Ryan and Shane otherwise. He loved how they managed to piss each other off, but at the end of the day, they still had each other back. Not that either of them would ever admit it.


End file.
